Users may browse web pages in order to receive digital content, order products and/or services, etc. When browsing web pages, a particular user may routinely select to access certain web pages in a particular sequence (e.g., when re-ordering products/services, when re-requesting particular content, etc.). User experience, when browsing web pages, may suffer when the web pages present content that the user may not be interested in, and when the user may need to select multiple different pages in order to find content of interest to the user.